1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the presenting method of news information, and specifically, it relates to a news information presenting device and method for selecting generally topical and useful information from a great amount of news information distributed by electronic mail, etc., re-editing the information in an appropriate form according to the purpose of a user and presenting the re-edited information.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the recent spread of personal computers and the Internet, even individuals can easily obtain a great amount of information. One method for collecting information using the Internet is an information distribution service using electronic mail. In this service, if a mail address is registered in advance in a distribution source, news and a variety of information are automatically distributed by electronic mail. Therefore, we can stay home and obtain the latest information. Using this information service we can easily obtain high-quality information without accessing a specific site each time unlike WWW (World Wide Web).
However, if we receive information by such a service, the amount of information is too large for us to go through all pieces of information, which is a problem. In other words, it is difficult for a user to find out useful information for him/her from distributed information.
In such a case, as a typical technology for extracting articles interesting for a user, there is a technology for searching for and presenting information meeting search requirements by inputting the search requirements using a keyword, etc., corresponding to information that a user wants to extract.
As another technology, there is also a content filtering. In the content filtering, if a user registers search requirements in advance in a form of a user profile, only information meeting these search requirements are selected and presented to the user.
If in this way, we receive news by electronic mail, a plurality of articles, including a plurality of topics are often distributed at one time. Such mail sometimes also includes information other than news, such as advertisement, etc. Therefore, if the user simply keeps the mail, efficient information acquisition, such as the acquisition of only articles, including a specific topic is difficult, which is another problem.
Next, when searching for articles, a user must input search requirements to the system, and the user must have a clear intention to search for. In the case of the content filtering, it is necessary for a user to input his/her interesting topics to the system in a form of a keyword, etc., prior to the distribution of articles. Therefore, if a user does not have a clear intention to search for or if a user wants to obtain generally topical articles across a variety of fields, such information cannot be appropriately extracted, which is another problem.